


Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

by storyinmypocket



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmypocket/pseuds/storyinmypocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie knew quite well what she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magistrate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magistrate/gifts).



Let Jack have his illusions of nobility -- Suzie knew quite well what she was. Common in every possible way, wading through the filth with the worst of them. Ask her to paint a picture of her world, and she'd render it in a thousand shades of _shit._

And then came the Glove, and a world rendered in technicolor. It was fire in her veins, the sharp tang of ozone after a storm. It was something to aspire towards: the promise of infinite life. Ignoble means towards the noblest of goals.

In the end, it was enough, when nothing else was.


End file.
